


Just So You Don't Forget

by Neon_Opal



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Childhood Memories, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Joyful, Memories, TARDIS - Freeform, Toys, barbie doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Opal/pseuds/Neon_Opal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Cold War episode where they pull a Barbie doll from his pocket and he is so overjoyed to see it again at the end -always made me wonder what the backstory on that might be. Today I had some thoughts about it and here is my first idea of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just So You Don't Forget

~*~

Sometime after Amy and Rory had gone he found a Barbie doll sitting on the Tardis consul. It struck him as strange till he moved closer. It had been Amy’s. He recognized it right away. It had been hers in all her childhoods but was not too tatty. She had told him once it was her favorite, other than the ones she’d made of him. He put it in his pocket. Every time he happened to touch it, it made him smile and he’d take it out to look at. It didn’t make him sad but filled him with joy. 

 

~*~


End file.
